


Happy birthday Steven Grant Rogers

by captainirons



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Choking, Domestic Avengers, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Steve deserves the world, happy birthday steve rogers, jealous steve rogers?, maybe dom!steve, other avengers?, reader isn't too, reader loves to tease steve, spanking?, steve is 101, steve is an idiot but he's my idiot, steve isn't a virgin, submission?, tony stark party
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainirons/pseuds/captainirons
Summary: Tony organise une grande soirée pour le 101ème anniversaire de Steve. Tout le monde y est convié, y compris vos collègues Avengers.Comment dire que tu taquines énormément Steve durant cette fête et Steve décide que tu en as assez fait et te prends dans la chambre à coucher.





	Happy birthday Steven Grant Rogers

_Tony organise une fête pour le 101ème anniversaire de Steve. Tout le monde y est convié, y compris tes collègues Avengers._

Tu savais que c'était l'anniversaire de Steve, mais tu ne lui avais pas souhaité, bien qu'il n'a pas protesté. Mais il se doute que tu prépares quelque chose. Tu en as parlé à Natasha, ta meilleure amie, et elle en a conclue que c'était une merveilleuse idée.

Tony sait que Steve n'aime pas les fêtes, surtout pour son anniversaire. De plus, son anniversaire est le 4 juillet, le jour de l'Indépendance, tout ça... Avec le temps, ça ne l'enchante plus trop. Compréhensible. Mais tu as dit à Tony d'en faire une quand même. Tu lui as énoncé quelques petites choses que tu comptes faire à Steve, il en a rit. _merveilleux._

Steve déteste qu'on le taquine. Il est toujours le gars fort, qui aime être imposant et en contrôle. _il l'est._

De plus, tu as tendance à te plier à "ses" règles. Que ce soit dans la chambre à coucher ou non. Tu ne lui as jamais désobéi, bien que tu aimerais de temps en temps. Tu es une fille simple et calme en apparence, mais tu as de nombreux fantasmes absolument sales que personne sait que tu as. Pas que tu es soumise, mais tu apprécies que ce soit Steve qui te donne des ordres. Sinon, tu n'aimes pas ça. Tu sais que si tu le cherches, tu vas le trouver. Tu te mords la lèvres rien que d'y penser.

Steve est au courant de sa fête, bien qu'il n'ait pas été enchanté, il n'a pas à refuser. Pas quand tu lui interdis. Il ne peut te dire non. Tu es comme sa faiblesse, il ne se pliera qu'à toi.

Oui. Steve a une tendance soumise. Mais ça, personne ne le sait, à part toi.

Steve et toi êtes en couple depuis plus de 2 ans, et depuis ces 2 ans ensemble, chaque année lors de son anniversaire a toujours été formidable. Mais vous n'aviez jamais eu de relations sexuelles d'anniversaire. Cette année allait être cette année. 

Vous le vouliez dur et profond. Bien que Steve aime être doux car il a peur de te blesser, tu veux qu'il se lâche. Qu'il utilise sa force contre toi au lit. Avoir du sexe violent est un de tes fantasmes que tu n'as pas réalisé avec Steve. C'est un homme calme et affectueux (tu ne te plains pas), mais parfois, tu aimerais pouvoir gémir son nom jusqu'à en être inconsciente. Jusqu'à ce que tu oublies comment tu t'appelles.

Ce soir, ça va être toi aux commandes.

Et la proie ?

_Steve Rogers._

19h, il est l'heure de se préparer pour la fête. 

Tu as opté pour une robe rouge et soyeuse, en col V qui met en forme tes seins bien ronds et dessinés ainsi que tes fesses bien bombées, avec une ouverture le long de la jambe droite avec tes beaux talons rouge. Tu as ensuite laissé tes cheveux détachés avec quelques boucles et un maquillage très soft et naturel qui fait ressortir tes yeux bleus.

"Il va adorer." marmonnes-tu pour toi même en un sourire narquois.

20h, la fête commence et bat déjà son plein.

Tu décides d'aller rejoindre Natasha dans sa chambre pour pouvoir aller à la fête, sachant que tous les garçons sont déjà présents. Tu avais dit à Tony de faire descendre tout le monde avant que Nat et toi descendent. _effet de surprise._

"Alors Nat, t'es prête?" demandes-tu en lui souriant.

"Bien sûr, chérie! Mais wow, tu es resplendissante. Steve va adorer. S'il ne t'emmène pas dans la chambre à coucher dès qu'il t'a vu, c'est qu'il a un vrai mental." dit-elle riant et en faisant un clin d’œil.

Nat et toi prenez l'ascenseur pour descendre à l'étage où se passe la fête, et tu entends déjà la musique à fond. Nat voit que tu es silencieuse, alors elle coupe ce silence:

"T'inquiètes pas Y/N, tu vas gérer. Je te connais. Steve va apprécier et va peut-être être frustré ou énervé, commence-t-elle "mais dans le bon sens du terme. Et n'oublie pas, ne le laisse pas te taquiner! Aujourd'hui c'est son jour. Alors, c'est à toi de lui faire plaisir, d'accord?" finit-elle.

"T'inquiètes pas Nat, tout va exactement se passer comme c'est supposé être." dis-tu en faisant un clin d’œil. 

Pile après que tu aies finis ta phrase, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Tu respires un bon coup et Nat te fait un signe de tête en te disant que c'est bon. Elle passe devant, tu la suis.

Tony, Steve et Bruce parlent entre eux, Thor boit son hydromel aux côtés de Bucky, Sam et Wanda boivent leurs cocktails près du bar,...

Tony est le premier à te remarquer, tu lui fais un signe de tête, il comprend :

"Oh, regardez qui voilà! Y/N!" crie Tony, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Y compris de Steve.

Steve te voit et sa mâchoire tombe. Il ne t'a jamais vu porter cette robe auparavant, il ne savait même pas que tu l'avais. Plus tu marches dans la pièce, plus son regard ne peut se détacher de toi. Il sent son cœur battre à des kilomètres et sa respiration commence à s'accélérer. Tu vas faire la bise à toutes les personnes présentes en prenant un cocktail au bar et...

"Putain." dit Steve d'un murmure à peine audible.

"Eh bah, je savais que Y/N était magnifique, mais à ce point... J'en suis moi-même choqué. Elle sort quand même avec ce fossile de 101 ans." dit-il sarcastiquement en donnant un coup de coude à Steve.

"La ferme, Tony." répond Steve.

"Oh allez Capsicle, c'est ta femme quand même! Va la voir, non?"

Steve soupire. Il en a clairement marre de Tony.

Pendant que Steve a le dos tourné, tu en profites pour murmurer quelque chose à Sam qui risque d'énerver Steve, mais tu t'en fiches, c'est pour la bonne cause.

"Tu es sérieuse?" murmure Sam.

"Bien sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je lui expliquerais tout, je lui dirais que ça provient de moi." dis-tu en souriant. Il acquiesce.

À ce moment précis, tu vas faire quelque chose que n'aurais jamais osé faire auparavant. Mais tu le fais.

"Hey Sam, tu veux danser avec moi?" demandes-tu d'une voix sensuelle. Attrapant par la même occasion, le regard foudroyant de Steve.

"Bien sûr, avec plaisir." répond Sam.

Vous vous dirigez vers la piste de danse, Steve continuant toujours de te regarder, assis sur son siège avec un verre de whisky à la main. 

Tu mets tes bras autour du cou de Sam, il met ses mains sur ta fine taille et vous commencez à danser. Et par la même occasion, les musiques sont assez douces et sensuelles, c'est-à-dire que vous dansiez lentement et très proches. Tu avais ta tête dans le cou de Sam et tu murmures :

"Je pense que je vais mourir d'ici même pas 5 minutes."

"Et moi, alors ?"

Tu décides de jouer avec les nerfs de Steve et tu commences à te détacher de Sam et à danser comme toi seule sait le faire, dos à Sam. Et tu sais très bien que Steve est en train de bouillir.

Tu reviens en face de Sam et tu lui dis près de son oreille :

"Mets tes mains sur mes hanches."

Il le fait. Oh et quelle erreur. Quelle putain d'erreur.

Vous continuez à danser jusqu'à ce que tu entends quelque chose se casser. La musique se stoppe, tu regardes tous tes collègues et tu regardes ensuite dans la direction où ils regardent et...

Steve avait cassé son verre de whisky dans sa main. Les yeux noirs avec une description illisible sur son visage. Tu commences à te déplacer et tu dis à Sam de vite s'en aller.

Il s'approche de toi avec de grandes enjambées, tu commences à respirer de plus en plus vite, ta chatte commençant devenir de plus en plus mouillée au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche.

Une fois en face de toi, il s'approche de ton oreille et dit :

"Tu es une vraiment une méchante fille. Tu le sais ça? il trace la courbe de ta jambe droite, "tu veux être une bonne fille pour moi ce soir? Comme la bonne salope que tu es? Alors monte dans ma chambre et vite." murmure-t-il d'un ton grave qui te rend encore plus mouillée. Après avoir fait un signe de tête, tu te diriges vers l'ascenseur et tu appuies sur le bouton de l'étage de Steve, tu demandes à FRIDAY de t'ouvrir la porte, ce qu'elle fait.

À peine arrivée dans la chambre, tu entends de nouveau l'ascenseur, tu commences de plus à plus à devenir trempée dans ta culotte. Tu décides également de pas bouger, par peur de faire une erreur et... 

Il s'approche derrière toi (bien que tu ne l'aies pas entendu le faire), tu sens son souffle chaud dans ton cou et ton cœur manque un battement. Son érection grandissante se frottant contre ton cul.

"Alors comme ça, ma bonne fille a décidé de me taquiner lors de mon anniversaire hein?" dit-il d'un ton sensuel tout en passant ses mains de tes hanches à ta taille.

Tu te mords la lèvre inférieure.

"Besoin de mots, chérie." dit-il un peu plus sévèrement en serrant une joue de ton cul. Tu halètes.

"Oui." souffles-tu.

"Tu as oublié à qui tu appartiens?" murmure-t-il à ton oreille en bougeant ses mains un peu partout sur ton corps.

Tu ne peux pas réprimer ton gémissement, qui était une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Steve.

"Tu penses?" murmures-tu sensuellement en bougeant un peu ton cul pour le frotter à l'érection de Steve.

Steve halète et te donne une fessée sur ta joue gauche en la serrant pour atténuer la douleur. Tu gémis.

"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, poupée." grogne-t-il en mordant ton cou. Tu siffles.

"Steve..." gémis-tu en prenant l'une de ses mains pour essayer de la mettre entre tes jambes.

"Oui, bébé?" dit-il en continuant de mordre ta peau tendre.

"S'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de toi..." plaides-tu.

"Ah oui? Tu as besoin de moi? Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas Sam?"

"Non... je suis désolée, s'il te plaît!"

"Pourquoi accepterais-je tes excuses, chérie?" souffle-t-il à ton oreille en prenant un sein dans sa main.

"Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je suis désolée, _Capitaine_?" murmures-tu en te retournant face à lui.

"Hmm, pourquoi pas. Montre moi à quel point tu es une bonne fille." dit-il en te rapprochant de lui. 

Vous êtes à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, vos bouches se touchant presque, tu regardes dans ses yeux bleus océans remplis de convoitise, de désir. 

"Eh bien..." dis-tu en mettant tes mains sur son cou, il ne proteste pas.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi." est tout ce que tu as dit avant de l'embrasser. Lent, langoureux, remplis d'amour, de désir, de convoitise, d'envie, d'avidité, de besoin.

Vos langues se battent pour la domination, et au final, tu laisses Steve gagner. Tu lui mords la lèvre inférieure en signe de mécontentement, il prend ça comme une victoire et approfondis encore le baiser jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air prenne le dessus.

Steve profite que tu sois sous son contrôle pour te tirer les cheveux pour exposer ton cou. Il lèche, mord et laisse des marques tout en faisant de bisous pour atténuer les quelques douleurs.

En un rien de temps, tu enlèves les vêtements de Steve, le laissant dans son caleçon avec son érection bien voyante. Tu te lèches les lèvres. Tu t'apprêtes à retirer tes vêtements quand Steve t'arrête.

"Non, je veux déballer mon cadeau." Tu acquiesces.

Tu te tournes dos à lui, pour qu'il puisse descendre la fermeture éclaire. Ce qu'il voit ensuite, va le tuer.

"Putain, Tu vas me tuer, Y/N." marmonne-t-il. Son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge.

Tu avais l'ensemble rouge en dentelle assorti à la robe mettant en valeur ton cul, l'un des préférés de Steve.

"Dans ce cas, c'est mission réussie Capitaine." dis-tu en balançant tes hanches face à lui.

Tu le pousses ensuite sur le dos sur le lit, tu le chevauches tout en l'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Il commence à toucher ton corps partout où il le peut, mais son endroit préféré est tes fesses. Il prend les deux joues dans ses mains et les serre fort, te faisant gémir dans le baiser. Il te met une fessée.

Tu halètes et tu décides se descendre ta main doucement sur son torse, touchant chaque courbe de muscle que tu pouvais toucher, en atteignant sa bite dans son caleçon. Tu le caresses de haut en bas, le faisant siffler.

"Alors, on perd le contrôle Cap?" dis-tu, nonchalant.

Il te met une autre fessée, cette fois, beaucoup plus forte qu'avant, te faisant gémir d'une façon que jamais tu aurais pensé sortir de ta bouche. Steve est lui-même choquée mais adore ce son, alors il recommence et tu refais exactement la même mélodie qui va droit dans ses oreilles. Tu continues à le caresser à travers son caleçon jusqu'à ce que tu sentes la pré-éjaculation qui s'accumule alors tu décides de mettre ta main dedans et de caresser de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que tu décides que ça suffisait.

Tu t'assois sur les jambes de Steve, il pose ses mains sur tes hanches tout en les bougeant vers ta taille, admirant ta peau douce et bronzée. Tu enlèves ensuite ton soutien-gorge faisant haleter Steve.

Il t'a déjà vue de nombreuses fois nue, mais à chaque fois que ça se reproduit, il est toujours aussi impressionnée du magnifique corps que tu possèdes. Il profite pour sucer tes seins et tes mamelons te faisant gémir de plaisir.

"Steve, s'il te plaît..." mendies-tu. Tu étais un gâchis complet à ce stade là.

"Utilise tes mots, poupée." répond-t-il en continuant à sucer tes mamelons.

Tu en profites pour faire rouler tes jambes en faisant frotter ta chatte habillée contre l'érection de Steve le faisant haleter, il lâche tes mamelons.

Tu le regardes dans les yeux.

"Putain, juste baise-moi, Steve." gémis-tu.

C'est toute l'autorisation dont Steve avait besoin pour retirer son caleçon et ta culotte, les jetant quelque part dans la pièce.

Il te regarde, pour avoir ton ok, cherchant tout signe de refus. Voyant que tu étais prête, il prend son énorme bite, la pompant un peu puis il pénètre en toi lentement.

Tu ressens une douleur mais elle est mélangée au plaisir, ta bouche forme un "o" jusqu'à ce que Steve est enterré jusqu'à la garde il te laisse t'adapter avant de pouvoir bouger. Steve te regarde, cherchant un signe pour continuer, tu fais un signe de tête et il commence à te pénétrer lentement en sortant et en re-rentrant.

Tu gémis, tu gémis et tu gémis. Tu es même sûre que les autres Avengers t'entendent que même les voisins aussi. Mais tu étais trop perdue dans le plaisir que tu ne t'en souciais même pas. Tu étais un gâchis au dessus de Steve, pleine de sueur.

"Plus vite." murmures-tu et Steve en profite pour vous retourner, te retrouvant en dessous de lui.

Tu enroules tes jambes autour de sa taille, ce qui lui une donne un meilleur angle.

Il commence à te marteler sans relâche, utilisant toute sa force pour te ruiner, jusqu'à l'os.

Tu n'arrêtes pas de gémir, tu commences également sentir ton orgasme se rapprocher, Steve le sent.

Il met une de ses mains autour de ta gorge en y mettant une légère de pression, et c'était fini. Tu étais partie.

"Putain, oui, oui!" gémis-tu. Tu mets ta main autour de son poignet, tu as carrément les yeux qui se retournent, on voit le blanc des yeux."

"Steve, je vais..."

"Oui, je le sens bébé. Vas-y, jouis pour moi. Jouis pour moi mon cœur."

C'était toute l'autorisation que tu avais besoin pour laisser ton orgasme t'échapper. Tes murs se resserrent autour de la bite de Steve, ses coups deviennent de plus en plus non rythmées et désordonnées, il est aussi proche de sa libération.

Il t'embrasse avec avidité, avec envie, comme un animal. Il s'attaque à ton cou, continuant toujours à te marteler jusqu'à ce que tu aies le meilleur orgasme de ta vie. Il te mord, te fait des suçons, te laisse des marques partout sur ton corps, tu commences à cambrer ton dos et à gémir tellement fort que tu en perds presque la voix. Steve, aimant ce son continue toujours, à la recherche de sa libération, il mord et suce tes mamelons pendant que tu ramènes sa tête vers toi pour continuer à l'embrasser avec un désir sans égal, sa main se resserrant autour de ta gorge en ajoutant de la pression et ton orgasme s'est échappé. Tu as vu tout blanc pendant de nombreuses secondes pendant que la libération de Steve vient peu après toi, tu sens sa bite convulsait à l'intérieur de toi pendant qu'il lâche sa graine dans ta chatte, il grogne dans le creux de ton cou en attendant que son sperme chaud se propage dans tout ton vagin. Tu te sens remplis à ras bord et c'est tout ce qui compte le plus pour toi.

Pendant que tu reprends petit à petit ta respiration, tu sens Steve s'enlever de toi en grimaçant par la perte de contact, tu lèves les yeux pour remarquer que sa bite est recouverte de votre amour, de vos deux jus. Tu souris.

Steve s'en va dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer et reviens avec une gant chaud pour te nettoyer en essayant d'éviter ton vaisseau de nerfs où tu es encore très sensible. Après avoir fait ça, Steve s'allonge à côté de toi et te prend dans ses bras.

"Wow. C'était le meilleur sexe que j'ai jamais eu." dis-tu.

Steve rigole. "Tu m'en diras tant."

Vous entendez les feux d'artifices se déclencher à travers la fenêtre. Signe que la journée est bientôt terminée.

"Joyeux 101ème anniversaire, Stevie." dis-tu en l'embrassant amoureusement.

"Je t'aime, Y/L/N."

"Je t'aime aussi Steven Grant Rogers."

**Author's Note:**

> first smut. avis? :)


End file.
